Get out - Et si c'était nous ?
by Nuit de papier
Summary: Une rencontre entre deux peuples opposés en tout point, l'un voit l'autre comme un envahisseur, l'autre comme un sauvage. Et parmi toutes ces agitations se trouvent une pensée perdue entre deux choix, être vu comme une anarchiste ou un simple soldat ? /Débute de l'épisode 01 saison 01./
1. Farewells are already done

_Salut, salut,  
_

 _Donc voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'en faire une sur the 100 parce que j'adore cette série et surtout le personnage de Murphy ! o/_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, sur ce voici quelques petites infos pour aider la lecture :  
_

 _\- Le point de vue sera principalement celui de Marshall mais il arrive que je le change pour celui de Murphy. Bien sûr je n'oublierai pas de vous le signaler si c'est le cas._

 _\- Je risque de modifier quelques intrigues présentes dans la série donc essayez de ne pas trop vous y référencer pour ne pas être perdu._

 _Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide sur les reviews !_

 ** _Merci à Zephyra Lorem Varia pour ses reviews !_**

* * *

Get out | Farewells are already done.

Regards de travers, dégoût, crainte, insultes, colère, honte. Voilà tout ce qu'on reçoit dans notre misérable vie. Ils nous traitent comme des chiens juste parce qu'on a tenté de vivre à notre propre façon. Ils nous envoient dans ces cellules parce qu'ils peuvent pas encore nous éjecter, nous éliminer. On a pas suivis leurs règles et ça leur reste en travers de la gorge, ils ragent à l'idée qu'on consomme encore le précieux oxygène. Certains les supplient de les libérer, ils clament leur innocence haut et fort, d'autres gardent le silence et se contentent de les observer. Mais moi, je leur ris au nez.

J'ai fais de ces quatre murs ma forteresse de cristal et ils ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. On a prit soin l'un de l'autre en quelques sortes. Combien de temps depuis mon incarcération ? J'en sais trop rien. A mon arrivée, mes cheveux m'arrivaient aux épaules, ils touchent le sol lorsque je m'assois par terre maintenant. Je lève les yeux de mes pieds, l'Arche se meure. Je me souviens de cette rumeur qui tournait entre les prisonniers, beaucoup disaient que c'était que des conneries mais moi, j'y crois. Le navire coule.

D'habitude, j'aurais pas cru une telle rumeur mais là, je le vois. Ces dirigeants crispés qui prennent des décisions de plus en plus étranges, qui rendent leurs règles encore plus strictes, qui éjectent à la première occasion. Quelques années, mois ou encore jours à vivre, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si on meurt tous à la fin ? A quoi ça va leur servir de réduire la population ? Garder un peu plus d'oxygène pour eux et leur ego surdimensionné ? Égoïstes.

Les portes s'ouvrent, mettant ainsi fin à mes pensées. J'observe les chiffres affichés sur ma montre, ce n'est pas l'heure du repas et je n'ai pas encore l'âge pour être éjectée. Il me reste encore deux semaines avant de crever, peut être le Conseil ne souhaite pas me les accorder, ils doivent déjà se croire bons pour m'avoir laissé la vie sauve jusque là. Le garde m'ordonne de sortir, mon heure est finalement arrivée. J'embrasse une dernière fois mon refuge du regard puis laisse mes rangers s'écraser contre le métal froid. Je me glisse dans un blouson rouge aux épaulettes noires que mon père m'a laissé et attache mes cheveux sombres en une haute queue de cheval. J'observe le garde avec un léger sourire présent uniquement pour le narguer et passe l'encadrement de la porte en lui décochant un coup d'épaule.

A l'extérieur, je la vois, cette femme qui m'a lâchement abandonné quand les choses allaient mal pour moi. Celle qui se dit encore être ma mère mais qui n'ose me rendre visite par peur de ce que l'on penserait d'elle. Je la sens enrouler ses bras tremblants autour de mon cou, je regrette de ne pas l'avoir repoussé mais je dois avouer que je n'avais pas vu le coup venir. Depuis quand agissait-elle ainsi ? Elle me serre aussi fort que son faible corps le peut et pourtant je n'y prête pas attention, depuis longtemps elle n'est devenue qu'une étrangère à mes yeux. Bientôt onze années que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle a changé. Des rides parcourent son visage tandis que des cernes creusent ses yeux, on dirait qu'elle a pleuré mais ça, ça ne me regarde plus.

Je lève les yeux vers les autres cellules, d'autres gardes sortent certains prisonniers comme s'ils les sélectionnaient. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule à vivre ses dernières heures. Quelques visages familiers par-ci par-là, des protestations, des pleurs, des cris. Personne n'a l'air vraiment heureux de ce qui se passe, même les gardes ont l'air irrité. Faut croire que c'est une mauvaise journée pour tout le monde.

L'étreinte de la femme se desserra, je sens ses mains moites prendre mon visage entre elles et me forcer à la regarder. Elle a les joues trempées de larmes, que suis-je sensée y faire ? Je me contente de l'observer aussi froidement que le temps m'a apprit à le faire et je vois ses lèvres trembloter. Pourquoi est-elle si ravagée de me voir mourir ? Ne m'avait-elle pas oubliée depuis des années ? Quelle hypocrite, elle me dégoûte autant que ces gens du Conseil et leurs partisans. Alors j'entends sa voix brisée, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendue, j'ai eu du mal à la reconnaitre pour tout dire et puis ce vacarme n'arrange rien. J'observe son regard émeraude, était-ce la seule chose que j'ai hérité d'elle ?

« Ermeline, je suis tellement désolée !  
\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répondis-je sans lui porter vraiment attention.  
\- Je sais que tu m'en veux, je comprend ce que tu ressens mais fais un effort. Je t'en supplie, fais-le pour moi. »

Je sens aussitôt mes lèvres s'étirer face à sa remarque, un fou rire monte dans ma gorge. Je le sens pousser brusquement la porte que forment mes lèvres mais je le retiens de toutes mes forces. Alors je laisse ma tête pencher nonchalamment en arrière et lâche un soupir en observant les néons grésiller. Avait-elle fait un effort pour moi ? Je ne crois même pas qu'elle soit venu me voir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, j'ai toujours passé les jours de fêtes seule pendant qu'elle profitait de sa vie tranquille. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ça ? Sa mère l'avait-elle abandonné elle ? Non. Je me souviens de mamie, elle me manque. Je l'aimais bien avec ses blagues nulles et ses vieilles histoires qu'elle me radotait la nuit. Elle, elle m'a jamais raconté d'histoires. Elle a jamais rien fait, c'est ça le problème. Et là, elle se pointe comme une fleur et vient me tirer des excuses ? Je sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi, je veux pas le savoir en fait.

Je baisse de nouveau mon regard sur elle, mon sourire a disparu tout comme ses larmes. Elle est déçue, moi aussi. Je suis déçue de l'avoir laissé détruire tout ce qu'il me restait, peut-être que j'aurais dus la balancer – au moins elle aurait fait un tour dans l'espace et j'aurais eu la paix.  
« Tu vas partir, Ermy. Je ne te verrais peut-être plus, s'il te plaît parle-moi ! »  
Je continue de l'observer en silence, elle commence à m'agacer. Sa main se pose une fois de plus sur ma joue, elle la caresse du bout du pouce. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à la fin ? J'en ai marre qu'elle joue la carte de la mère détruite avec moi, je sais que dès que j'aurais passé l'arme à gauche elle le fêtera comme une folle. Au moins y aura plus de traces de son passé avec ma disparition.

« Tu as tellement grandi, tu es devenue une jeune femme belle et forte. Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras et que tu nous feras tous redescendre. »  
Mes sourcils se froncent en écoutant ses paroles, je tente de deviner de quoi elle parle mais non, je n'y comprends décidément rien. Soit elle se fout de moi soit elle délire complètement. J'attrape sa main posée contre ma peau et la lâche rapidement, je n'ai jamais apprécié les contacts physiques et encore moins lorsque cela vient d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillent face à mon geste, je vois ses lèvres s'entrouvrir mais je la coupe dans son élan en prenant la parole. Je déteste sa voix et si je pouvais l'entendre le moins possible ce serait parfait.

« Comment ça vous faire descendre ?  
\- Mais, tu fais parti des 100 ma chérie. Tu vas aller sur Terre pour voir si nous pouvons retourner sur notre planète en toute sécurité ! »  
Je détourne mon regard d'elle pour le poser sur un des hublots. Maintenant tout s'explique, le choix sélectif des gardes, la rumeur sur les réserves d'oxygène. Envoyer des prisonniers sans importance sur Terre afin de sauver l'humanité, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Un garde m'agrippe le bras, je me dégage vivement de son emprise mais je dois avouer que je suis plus qu'heureuse de le voir enfin arriver. Ma génitrice se met de nouveau à pleurer en sentant le moment des adieux arriver, je reste de marbre devant sa réaction. Je lui ai fais mes adieux à l'âge où j'avais encore besoin de la lumière pour m'endormir. Cette femme-là, je ne la connais pas et je souhaite ne jamais la connaitre. J'esquive sa tentative d'étreinte d'un mouvement sur le côté et emboîte aussitôt le pas au garde, en fond sonore je l'entends pleurer mon nom. Une douce mélodie parmi tant d'autres.

J'entends des bruits sourds tout autour de moi, en tournant le regard ce n'est qu'une foule de gens étendus sur le sol que je vois. Sont-ils morts ? Seuls les gardes et les parents des prisonniers sont encore debout. Je comprends alors ce qui va m'arriver quand une aiguille s'enfonce lentement dans la peau de mon cou, je grimace en sentant l'acier froid pénétrer dans ma chair mais le liquide se déversant en moi me force à fermer les yeux. Mes jambes tremblent, mes mains se ferment puis s'ouvrent frénétiquement, je sens le monde tourner sous mes pieds et pourtant je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que rien ne sera plus horrible que ces longues années de solitude que j'ai vécue. Alors je me laisse simplement aller contre le corps du garde jusqu'à perdre totalement connaissance _._

* * *

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu & hésitez pas à poster vos avis ! C:_**

 ** _Alors, vous avez déjà des impressions sur la petite Ermeline/Marshall ?_**

 ** _Arrivera-t-elle sur Terre sans encombres ?_**


	2. Small health in the woods

_Salut, salut,  
_

 _Donc voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'en faire une sur the 100 parce que j'adore cette série et surtout le personnage de Murphy ! o/_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, sur ce voici quelques petites infos pour aider la lecture :  
_

 _\- Le point de vue sera principalement celui de Marshall mais il arrive que je le change pour celui de Murphy. Bien sûr je n'oublierai pas de vous le signaler si c'est le cas._

 _\- Je risque de modifier quelques intrigues présentes dans la série donc essayez de ne pas trop vous y référencer pour ne pas être perdu._

 _Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide sur les reviews !_

 ** _Merci à Zephyra Lorem Varia pour ses reviews !_**

* * *

Get out | Small health in the woods.

Un bourdonnement incessant ne cesse de me vriller le crâne, je lâche un grognement rauque sous l'agacement et bouge ma tête en tout sens pour tenter de faire taire les nombreuses voix résonnant tout autour de moi. Rien à faire, elles persistent et je sens un horrible mal de tête me foncer dessus. Des rires, des cris, des disputes. Tout se mélange comme un cocktail d'explosif prêt à disperser chaque bout de ma cervelle un peu partout. Mes pieds se balancent dans le vide, je crois que je suis assise mais pourtant tout me parait différent. Après de longues minutes passées à écouter les bruits m'entourant, je me décide à ouvrir les yeux.

Face à moi se trouvent plusieurs autres adolescents, assis ou attachés contre un mur. Très peu sont encore endormis, je fais parti des derniers à avoir reçu le tranquillisant et je préfère me dire que c'est pour ça que je suis l'une des dernières et non à cause du fait que je sois une dormeuse compulsive. Mes yeux encore endormis se posent sur une ceinture rouge me maintenant assise contre le siège. Je tire dessus pour voir si elle est assez solide, j'entends un léger cliquetis et m'arrête aussitôt de peur de la casser avant notre arrivée. Le vaisseau, enfin si on peut l'appeler comme ça, n'a pas l'air au meilleur de sa forme. Il a l'air fragile et tellement vieux, à croire que le Conseil fait tout pour que l'on meure avant de toucher la terre ferme.

Quelqu'un me donne un coup d'épaule, peut-être n'a-t-il pas fait exprès ce qui ne serait pas étonnant au vu des turbulences que l'on commence à subir. Je crois qu'on se rapproche de l'atmosphère. Une fois encore, je me fais bousculer. Mes dents se resserrent et je décide enfin de regarder ce perturbateur. Son visage m'est familier et pourtant j'ai du mal à retrouver son nom. Son sourire moqueur et ses yeux clairs, sa cellule n'était pas très loin de la mienne. Je plisse légèrement les paupières pour me concentrer et enfin je me souviens, c'est lui le fils du voleur de médicaments. Murphy.

« Marshall, c'est ça ? Bien dormi à ce que je vois, dit-il en pointant le coin de ses lèvres. »

Mon cerveau encore dans les vapes met du temps à comprendre ses mots, il se met donc à rire et c'est seulement à ce moment que je capte le filet de bave ayant dégouliné sur mon menton. Je m'empresse de l'essuyer d'un revers de la manche et le remercie d'un hochement de tête. J'aurais eu l'air bien bête avec ce chemin d'escargot sur la face. Ma tête tourne encore mais je me sens un peu mieux si on oublie les horribles nausées me tenant par la gorge. C'est la première fois que je fais un voyage pareil et j'espère que ce sera la dernière, je crois que je vais vomir si ça continue.

« Tu devrais garder la tête en arrière, souffle-t-il à mon attention. »

Je secoue ma main de droite à gauche pour lui dire que ça va mais à ce même moment les secousses deviennent encore plus violentes, ça y est on va tous crever. Je sens mon cœur se faire balloter en tout sens alors que de nombreux écrans s'allument pour faire apparaître la face du Chancelier. J'entends aussitôt des protestations et des insultes éclater, je préfère garder le silence, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose de l'injurier s'il ne nous entend pas alors à quoi bon gâcher sa salive ? Je m'accroche à ma ceinture de sécurité et balance ma tête en arrière comme me l'a conseillé le brun. Effectivement, les remontées d'acide cessent enfin. Je lâche un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur s'atténuer.

Le Chancelier nous parle alors de bracelet, je baisse aussitôt les yeux sur mon poignet et observe l'anneau de métal entourant ma peau. Il dit que grâce à celui-ci ils pourront scruter nos signes vitaux et notre état de santé. Je comprends à quel point ces bracelets leur sont importants, ils leurs permettront de savoir si la Terre est encore un endroit vivable ou non. Nous ne sommes que des cobayes à leurs yeux, 'sacrifiables pour nos crimes' comme le dit si bien notre cher Chancelier. Ils vont nous regarder mourir un à un, griller à cause des radiations comme si on était que des bouts de viande. Mais si la Terre est encore habitable, nous serons libres. Je souris à cette idée et me met déjà à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler ma vie sur notre planète d'origine.

C'est alors que les parachutes s'ouvrent, mon estomac tout comme mon cœur semblent remonter en moi, j'entends des cris puis les écrans s'éteignent tous brusquement. Quelque chose ne va pas. En sentant mon siège cesser de vibrer, je remarque qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit de moteur et je décide alors de retirer ma ceinture. La gravité est revenue à la normale, on y est. Tout le monde se jette déjà sur les portes, je préfère rester à l'écart et les observer faire. On ne sait pas ce qui se tient derrière cette porte et nous voilà livrés à nous-mêmes.

Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de garde se tient devant la porte, on dirait bien qu'il se prend déjà pour le chef et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tout le monde se mette à l'écouter au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne crois pas qu'il fasse parti des 100 et ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment de savoir ce qu'il fait ici. Il se décide enfin à abaisser le levier, les portes s'ouvrent dans un horrible crissement métallique. Je grimace en sentant mes oreilles m'envoyer des appels à l'aide mais j'oublie vite ce désagrément pour me concentrer sur le vent d'air frais pénétrant mes poumons. Une vive lumière inonde le vaisseau, m'aveuglant plusieurs longues secondes. Dès que ma vue se stabilise, je sens que mon corps a cessé de m'écouter pour avancer de lui-même. Je bouscule les gens sur mon passage, ne prenant pas la peine de m'excuser, entièrement hypnotisée par les couleurs composant le paysage se tenant face à moi. Je dévale la rampe à toute vitesse puis me stoppe net au milieu de toute cette verdure. Je lève mes yeux vers la cime des arbres qui semble toucher le ciel tandis qu'autour de moi résonnent les cris de joies des autres.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte un sourire vient étirer mes lèvres et un cri s'échappe de ma gorge. Enfin, je suis libre ! Je tourne sur moi-même et respire à grande bouffée. L'air est encore plus pur que dans l'Arche, jamais je n'aurais cru sentir le vent souffler sur mon visage. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les ravale vite en me rappelant que l'on va devoir trouver un moyen de se nourrir. Avec un peu de chance des animaux vivent dans ces bois, peut-être que la vie existent encore sur cette terre radioactive. L'envie d'aller vérifier mon hypothèse devient trop forte, je m'empare d'un couteau trainant sur le sol et le glisse dans la ceinture de mon pantalon. Après avoir resserré ma queue de cheval, je me lance dans mon expédition.

A peine ai-je franchi la lisière de la forêt que je sens quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un m'attraper par le bras. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'attrape mon couteau, fauche les jambes de l'inconnu et plaque la lame contre sa gorge dès qu'il fut à terre. Il lève les mains pour me montrer qu'il ne me veut aucun mal et affiche un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je soupire et écarte l'arme de sa peau avant de me relever.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Murphy ? Ne me dis pas que tu me suis, dis-je en rangeant le couteau.

\- Je te suivais en fait, je me demandais ce qu'une petite santé comme toi allait faire seule dans une forêt, répondit-il en s'époussetant.

\- Petite santé ? J'aurais très bien pus te tuer il n'y a même pas deux secondes.

\- Oui, et je t'avoue que j'm'y attendais pas. Où est-ce que t'as appris à faire ça ? »

Je lâche un nouveau soupir en l'entendant me poser toutes sortes de questions, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler et le voir vouloir en apprendre plus sur moi m'énerve plus qu'autre chose. J'enfonce alors mes mains dans les poches et décide de l'ignorer en lui tournant le dos. Je n'aime pas vraiment les bavardages inutiles, ni la compagnie d'ailleurs. Je me qualifierai moi-même d'ermite en réalité. J'aime bien la solitude, elle ne nous abandonne jamais au moins. Et puis, je ne fais pas confiance à ce type. Même s'il a été sympathique jusque là, j'ai du mal à le sentir – peut-être à cause de son stupide sourire moqueur.

J'entends ses pas s'éloigner, je crois qu'il a comprit. Au moins il n'est pas totalement idiot, c'est déjà ça. Je continue de m'avancer entre les arbres tout en retenant chaque détail afin de ne pas me perdre.

Ça doit bien faire deux heures que je marche et j'ai l'horrible impression de tourner en rond. Tout semble se ressembler et mis à part quelques vestiges datant sûrement de plus d'un siècle, je ne vois rien d'intéressant. Le soleil commence à pointer à l'horizon et le temps se refroidit, je ferais bien de rentrer au campement. Je tourne alors les talons quand j'entends un petit couinement provenir de ma droite. A peine ai-je tourné les yeux vers la provenance du son qu'une sorte de rongeur se met à grimper le long d'un tronc gigantesque, je l'observe réaliser sa folle course avec une étincelle dans le regard. Il reste donc de la vie, il doit sûrement y avoir de plus gros animaux. Je m'approche de l'arbre où se trouve la bestiole et alors qu'elle se dirige vers son nid une flèche vient la transpercer en plein dans l'œil. La boule de poil s'écrase à mes pieds me faisant sursauter, un petit cri s'échappe de mes lèvres sous le choc et je lève aussitôt les yeux vers une ombre se faufilant entre les buissons. Je repose mon regard vert sur l'animal mort. Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

En voyant le sang du rongeur s'écouler le long de la flèche, je sens une vague de panique monter en moi. Peut-être cette chose va revenir pour me tuer à mon tour, si elle n'a pas déjà sa flèche pointée sur moi. J'inspire profondément pour tenter de garder les idées claires et me met courir aussi vite que je le peux vers le reste du groupe.

Malgré l'obscurité régnant désormais dans la forêt, j'arrive à me diriger grâce aux cris des autres adolescents. Pourquoi sont-ils si bruyants ? Je commence à voir une lumière rougeâtre danser entre les troncs d'arbre. Une fois libérée de cette forêt, je tombe nez-à-nez avec le groupe d'humains chantant et dansant autour du feu. On dirait qu'ils se sont déjà habitués à la Terre mais je n'arrive pas à partager leur joie. Je n'arrête pas de revoir cette ombre revenir en boucle dans mon esprit tout comme la flèche poignardant le pauvre animal.

Au centre, je crois apercevoir le garde infiltré Bellamy. Il scande des paroles incompréhensibles à cause du brouhaha, mais les gens l'écoutant réagissent assez bien. Ils le voient déjà comme un chef on dirait. Il y a Murphy aussi qui se tient à côté de lui, il répète tout ce que dit Bellamy comme le ferait un second. Ils ont déjà trouvé leur place à ce que je vois. Je les observe dans mon coin tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur discours. On dirait vraiment qu'il va se présenter aux élections, il aurait très bien pu faire parti du Conseil. J'entends alors des cris ainsi que des acclamations, ils ne cessent de répéter les mêmes mots chargés de violence. Je me détache du mur et m'approche du groupe pour tenter de voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Ils se sont formés en cercle autour de deux types se tapant à la figure. Ils se comportent comme des animaux, mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner – on est tous des délinquants après tout.

Un d'eux tombe à terre, il est déjà bien amoché et semble avoir un poignet cassé, il demande d'arrêter mais l'autre continue de le battre à coups de pieds tout en rigolant. D'habitude j'aurais laissé les choses se faire puisque ça ne me regardait pas mais là tout est différent, je ne peux pas les laisser s'entretuer juste pour l'amusement alors que quelque chose d'inconnu nous guette à l'extérieur.

Je décide alors de rentrer dans leur cercle et m'interpose entre les deux. Je tends ma main à l'adolescent étendu sur le sol puis referme ma prise sur ses doigts avant de le tirer vers moi. Je grimace en voyant son visage détruit et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour l'aider à tenir debout. En me retournant je me retrouve face au visage contrarié de Murphy. Je l'observe de longues secondes puis sa voix vient briser le silence régnant jusqu'à lors entre nous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'arrête vos conneries, répondis-je en relevant un peu plus le garçon blessé.

\- Repose-le, il a pas terminé son combat. »

Je lève alors les yeux au ciel et m'avance droit sur Murphy, il ne daigne pas se décaler ce qui me force à le dégager d'un coup de coude dans le torse. Je quitte rapidement le cercle et me dirige vers le vaisseau. Une fois à l'intérieur j'allonge l'adolescent qui commençait à devenir lourd et demande à une jeune fille de s'occuper de lui. J'en ai déjà assez fait, et à mon avis Murphy n'a pas digéré le coup ce qui devrait me valoir des représailles.

Je retourne à l'extérieur pour écouter la distribution des tâches ainsi que des tentes. Pendant mon absence ils avaient découpé les tissus des parachutes afin d'en créer des abris, je dois avouer qu'ils avaient bien travaillé.

J'écoute attentivement la file de noms accompagnée du numéro de tente et du poste attribués jusqu'à ce que vienne mon tour.

« Marshall, cria Bellamy au-dessus de la foule. »

Je lève alors le bras pour signaler ma présence et remarque Murphy se pencher vers son chef pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci hoche la tête ce qui fait sourire l'imbécile aux yeux clairs.

« Quatorzième tente et tu travailleras en cuisine, annonça-t-il avant de passer rapidement à la suite. »

Voilà donc la petite vengeance de ce stupide gamin, je lui lance un regard noir puis tourne les talons afin de chercher ma tente. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer mes journées à préparer sa sale bouffe mais est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Si j'avais su qu'en venant ici je me retrouverai coincée à écouter les ordres d'une bande de boutonneux, j'aurai peut-être sauté par l'un des sas. Mais maintenant me voilà perdue au milieu de nulle part avec pour seule arme un petit couteau. Si seulement j'avais quelques provisions et une arme un peu plus imposante, je me serais déjà tiré de cet endroit pour vivre seule dans ces bois.

Je m'arrête devant une tente portant un gigantesque quatorze sur l'un de ces côtés, elle a l'air assez grande comparée à d'autres beaucoup plus petites. Sans plus attendre, j'écarte les bouts de toile servant de porte et entre à l'intérieur. Effectivement, c'est plus grand que ce que je pensais et pour cause on dirait bien qu'on sera deux à y vivre. Un deuxième lit est installé à l'autre extrémité de la tente, il y a déjà des affaires et un sac dessus. J'espère que ce colocataire sera pas trop bavard sinon ça risque d'être tendu.

Après avoir retiré ma veste et mes rangers, j'allume rapidement un feu dans le foyer situé au centre de la tente et observe le reflet des flammes sur le bracelet entourant mon poignet. J'ai vu que certains se mettaient déjà à l'enlever, tout ça pour empêcher l'Arche à venir nous rejoindre. Je me demande alors si je devrais moi aussi le retirer, au moins le Conseil s'en mordrait les doigts et je ne risquerai pas de revoir le visage de cette femme. Mais en agissant d'en mon propre intérêt je pourrais très bien condamner le reste des innocents vivant sur l'Arche.

C'est alors que quelqu'un pénètre dans la tente et me sort de mes pensées. Ce devait sûrement être l'autre occupant, je me redresse alors sur mes jambes et pose mes yeux sur l'arrivant. Et rapidement je sens mon corps se glacer face à son sourire moqueur.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire ! C:**

 **Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez~**

 **Des avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Des attentes sur la collocation entre Marshall et Murphy ?**


	3. Are you jealous, small health ?

_Salut, salut,  
_

 _Donc voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'en faire une sur the 100 parce que j'adore cette série et surtout le personnage de Murphy ! o/_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, sur ce voici quelques petites infos pour aider la lecture :  
_

 _\- Le point de vue sera principalement celui de Marshall mais il arrive que je le change pour celui de Murphy. Bien sûr je n'oublierai pas de vous le signaler si c'est le cas._

 _\- Je risque de modifier quelques intrigues présentes dans la série donc essayez de ne pas trop vous y référencer pour ne pas être perdu._

 _Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide sur les reviews !_

 ** _Merci à Zephyra Lorem Varia pour ses reviews !_**

* * *

Get out | Are you jealous, small health ?

Je sentis mes dents se serrer en le voyant me sourire de cette manière, il se foutait bien de moi et si je voyais ma face dépitée j'aurais sûrement ris aussi. Une vague de colère monta soudainement en moi, je ne voulais pas partager la moindre chose avec cet imbécile et me tenir le plus loin possible de lui serait le mieux. Je rageais à la simple idée de devoir dormir dans la même tente que cet imbécile. Non, il n'attendait que ça, de me voir m'énerver. Je n'allais pas rentrer dans son jeu, je remplis alors mes poumons d'air pour tenter de me calmer puis desserrai mes poings.

Je laissai mon regard glisser sur le feu puis le contournai avant de m'installer sur mon matelas. Murphy continuait d'afficher ce rictus qui commençait déjà à m'agacer, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Je tentai donc de l'ignorer et plantai mon couteau dans le sol après l'avoir retiré de ma ceinture. J'espérai qu'il ne ferait rien me poussant à planter cette lame dans son cou mais je savais bien que cette colocation n'allait pas être des plus agréables. Plusieurs mètres nous séparaient maintenant qu'il avait rejoint son lit, le foyer se dressait entre nous mettant une barrière qui en quelque sorte me ravissait. Si j'avais eu la possibilité de construire un mur je l'aurai fait sans hésitation.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans cette forêt ? demanda-t-il tout en retirant sa veste.

\- Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser.

\- Donc tu as vu des choses !

\- Joues pas à ce jeu avec moi, Murphy.

\- Oh si, Marshall. Sinon ton poste te plaît ? »

Je levai mes yeux de mon couteau pour les poser sur son visage, quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera enfin de sourire ? J'eus soudain l'envie de traverser la tente et de lui enfoncer mon poing dans les dents. Il avait décidé de me foutre en rogne, ça c'était certain, mais je n'allais décidément pas lui faire ce plaisir. Au contraire, on verrait bien qui craquerait en premier. Je lui fis alors dos et m'installai en tailleur face à la toile de la tente. Je sentais déjà mon cerveau se déconnecter de la réalité au fil des secondes, cette journée avait été épuisante après tout et puis je préférais me coucher tôt afin de profiter du lendemain. Je détachai alors mes cheveux qui vinrent tomber jusqu'à mon bassin, je devrais penser à les couper un de ces jours puis je retirai mon débardeur afin de dormir confortablement. Étrangement, l'imbécile devint silencieux et je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'en plaindre. Alors je m'allongeai sur le ventre et enfonçai mon visage dans l'oreiller, je laissai ma main tâtonner le sol quelques instants puis arrachai la lame du sol pour la ramener vers moi. Dormir armée me rassurait et depuis que j'avais vu cette ombre dans les bois, je devais avouer que je n'étais pas des plus sereines.

J'entendis des bruissements de tissus se mêler aux crépitements du feu, je tournai donc mon visage vers Murphy afin qu'il m'entende convenablement mais gardai tout de même les paupières closes sous la fatigue.

« Approches-toi et je te tue, marmonnai-je en resserrant le couteau dans ma main.

\- Je te rappelle que tu dors comme une marmotte donc ça m'étonnerait que tu voies quoique ce soit venir. »

Je souris à sa remarque, il n'avait pas tort mais mes oreilles restaient quand même éveillées. Je rabattis la couverture sur moi avant de me tourner vers la paroi de la tente et de me laisser aller dans bras de Morphée.

A mon réveil, j'entendis les rires et les voix des autres survivants. Comme toujours ils hurlaient autant que des animaux agonisants, je lâchai un grognement mécontent et enfonçai mon visage entre les draps s'étant déjà imprégnés de mon odeur. Aucun réveil n'avait jamais été facile pour moi, j'avais toujours cette petite voix qui me criait de rester blottie bien au chaud et de laisser le temps passer sans s'en soucier. Mais je n'étais plus dans ma douce cellule, non, j'étais plantée en pleine nature sans avoir connaissance du mal rôdant dans les alentours. Je m'extirpai vivement de mes draps à cette pensée et laissai mes pieds se poser entre les herbes fraîches. Le feu était encore vivant au centre de la tente, j'enfilai mes rangers puis me glissai dans mon débardeur après m'être relevé. Je laissai mon regard courir autour de moi et remarquai que la tache avait disparu. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres, je m'emparai de mon blouson puis quittai la tente à la va vite.

Sur le chemin, je vis plusieurs personnes courir en tout sens, certains criaient des ordres d'autres se contentaient de les exécuter. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval puis me glissai dans ma veste quand je butai brusquement contre quelqu'un et grognai en sentant mon nez devenir douloureux. Je levai alors les yeux vers le visage de Bellamy, et étrangement je fus heureuse de le croiser.

« Pas encore réveillée, la justicière n'est pas du matin ?

\- Gardes tes surnoms pourris pour quelqu'un d'autre, marmonnai-je en frottant le bout de mon nez. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander !

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- La tente, je veux pas dormir avec ce type. Y en aurait pas des libres ?

\- J'crois pas, mais tu peux toujours venir dormir dans la mienne si tu veux ?

\- Je fais pas encore dans l'humanitaire, désolée. »

Sur cette dernière pique, je me décalai sur le côté puis traçai ma route en direction de la forêt. Je trouverai bien un moyen de foutre cet imbécile dehors mais le fait de devoir encore dormir des nuits de plus en sa compagnie me mettait déjà les nerfs à fleur de peau. Je ne l'appréciais décidément pas et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi n'arrangea pas les choses. Murphy tabassant un type à terre, tout pour me mettre de mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Je serrai alors les poings pour m'avancer vers eux quand mon regard se posa sur la lame dont s'empara la tache. Allait-il vraiment blessé une personne désarmée et à terre ? Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement alors que mes pas s'accéléraient, les gens s'écartèrent en entendant mes rangers battre contre la terre et les yeux de Murphy se posèrent sur moi. Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres à peine de lui et le foudroyais du regard alors qu'il affichait toujours son incorruptible rictus.

« Tu viens encore sauver de pauvres âmes c'est ça, p'tite santé ?

\- Je t'emmerde, Murphy. Tu t'attaques à plus faible mais ça te rend pas plus fort pour autant.

\- Tu devrais retourner aux cuisines, j'ai faim, marmonna-t-il sur un ton cassant tout en se grattant la joue.

\- Et toi, pourquoi t'arrêterais pas d'être le chien de Bellamy ? Parce que sans sa protection, t'es rien en fait. »

Je sentis son souffle sur mon visage alors que son sourire commençait à s'évanouir pour laisser la place à une expression crispée. De longues secondes passèrent pendant que nos regards se menaient une guerre silencieuse. Je scrutai attentivement chaque parcelle de ses yeux bleus gris alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent, je le sentais lâcher prise. Il laissa glisser son pied vers l'arrière alors que j'avançais l'un des miens, je voyais son regard se faire hésitant puis il le détourna de moi pour le poser sur la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ?! Allez travailler ! Maintenant, hurla-t-il tout en serrant les poings. »

Les gens s'amassant autour de nous se dispersèrent aussitôt, j'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches arrière de mon pantalon, satisfaite de l'avoir battu et sentis un sourire victorieux s'afficher sur mes lèvres. J'observais son visage contrarié alors qu'il me lançait un regard noir puis me contentai de hausser les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de me diriger vers les cuisines.

Une fois arrivée dans la petite cabane où était stockée la nourriture, je retroussai mes manches et resserrai mes cheveux avant de me mettre à la tâche. Il y avait déjà des carcasses suspendues par les pieds ainsi que des paniers de baies et de cacahuètes, j'observais les différents ingrédients tout en me demandant s'ils étaient vraiment tous comestibles. Ne préférant pas prendre le risque d'empoisonner tout le monde je me rabattis sur quelques noisettes. Je jetai quelques bûches afin de raviver le feu puis plaçai une casserole dessus avant d'y jeter au fur et à mesure les noisettes que je laissais griller. Je m'assis sur un plot en bois et surveillais la cuisson du coin de l'œil, remuant parfois le contenu de la casserole à l'aide d'une planche de bois taillée en forme de spatule. Je n'aimais pas rester coincée ici alors que les autres devaient sûrement faire des choses plus intéressantes comme chasser ou construire des meubles. Dès que les noisettes devinrent plus foncé, je retirai le récipient du feu et le posai sur une table légèrement penchée mais assez bien faite. Je baissai alors mon regard sur une pile de verres en métal que certains avaient dénichés dans des ruines, y en aurait-il assez pour tout le monde ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me mettre à tous les compter et préférais vite en finir avec tout ça. Je voulais retourner dans cette forêt, voir ce qui s'y cachait, découvrir ce qu'était réellement cette ombre qui me perturbait tant.

Je me mis alors à trancher des bouts de viande que je plantais ensuite sur des bouts de bois avant de les poser sur le feu. C'est alors qu'une jeune fille fit son apparition dans l'entrée, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant ce qui me poussa à m'arrêter dans mon travail pour l'observer. Elle avait de courts cheveux blonds s'arrêtant au niveau de ses oreilles, ils ondulaient légèrement vers les pointes et semblaient vraiment doux. Ses yeux étaient sombres, noir peut-être ? Quelques tâches de rousseurs venaient parsemer ses pommettes, ça lui donnait un côté enfantin même si on devait avoir le même âge. Elle me sourit avant de s'avancer en ma direction et de me tendre sa main.

« Salut ! Je suis Gaby, moi aussi on m'a assigné à la cuisine donc on devrait passer pas mal de temps ensemble, dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Marshall, répondis-je simplement en serrant sa main après avoir essuyé le sang sur mon pantalon.

\- Ce n'est pas ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est mon nom de famille. Je n'aime pas vraiment mon prénom. »

Elle hocha la tête à cette réponse tout en gardant son léger sourire, heureusement elle ne tentait pas d'en savoir plus et cela me fit plaisir en quelques sortes. Elle avait l'air sympathique et savait tenir sa langue lorsqu'il le fallait, je pense qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre. La blonde commença alors à couper plus de morceaux de viande tandis que j'examinais la cuisson. Pendant tout notre travail on ne cessa de parler, de tout et de rien. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé avec quelqu'un. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait j'en venais à me demander comment une fille aussi gentille qu'elle a put se retrouver parmi nous ; les mauvais. Je lâchai un soupir à cette pensée qui me forçait à me remémorer ce que j'avais fait pour aller en prison puis sentis la main apaisante de Gaby se poser sur la mienne. Je levai aussitôt les yeux vers elle et observais son sourire qui restait constamment accroché à ses lèvres.

« Tu peux t'en aller si tu veux, je m'occuperai du service, dit-elle en pointant du menton les gobelets d'acier.

\- Non, je peux rester !

\- Hé, tu étais là bien avant moi donc c'est normal que tu finisses plus tôt. Aller, dehors ! Je veux plus te voir ici ! »

Je ne pus que sourire lorsqu'elle me jeta à la porte. Elle avait réussi à lire dans mes pensées d'habitude impénétrables, je commençais déjà à l'apprécier. Peut-être était-il temps que je m'ouvre un peu plus aux gens ?

Je quittai alors la cabane puis me préparai à retourner dans la forêt quand je me souvins d'avoir laissé mon couteau près de mon lit. Je fis volte-face et me mis à trottiner vers l'endroit désiré. Et alors que je m'apprêtai à ouvrir le voile de la tente, une autre fille le fit. Je reculai d'un pas sous la surprise tandis qu'elle reboutonnait son pantalon et réajustait son t-shirt. A peine eut-elle remarqué ma présence qu'elle me toisa du regard et prit le chemin vers le chantier. Encore une de ces garces écervelées, me dis-je tout en entrant dans la tente. J'observais les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol puis laissais mon regard glisser jusqu'au corps à moitié dénudé de la tache. Il me sourit alors qu'il se glissait dans son pantalon, le même sourire moqueur que je lui connaissais tant.

« Je vois que t'as repris de la confiance, dis-je simplement en me dirigeant vers ma partie de la tente.

\- Oh, t'es jalouse, p'tite santé ?

\- Pour que je sois jalouse faudrait déjà que je tienne à toi. »

Je farfouillais entre mes draps jusqu'à retrouver mon fidèle couteau. Après l'avoir glissé dans ma ceinture, je me redressai sur mes jambes et me tournai afin de lui faire face.

« Et c'est pas le cas, rajoutai-je sur un ton blessant. »

Je vis un sourire en coin apparaitre sur ses lèvres mais ne m'y attardais pas en me disant qu'il avait sûrement un sale plan en tête. Je quittai donc la tente en laissant derrière moi cet imbécile. J'eus rapidement traversé le camp tout entier, mais je remarquai qu'il commençait à devenir de plus en plus grand. Les cabanes de bois ne cessaient d'apparaitre comme par magie tandis que les tentes recouvraient déjà une bonne partie de la clairière. Au centre se trouvait le vaisseau qui servait d'infirmerie et d'autres choses encore sans grande importance. Je traçais ma route jusqu'à atteindre la lisière de la forêt et m'arrêtai avant de la franchir.

L'image de l'animal mort me revint soudainement à l'esprit alors que mon regard se perdait entre les arbres. Je voulais savoir ce qui s'y trouvait, ce n'était clairement pas un autre animal qui avait tiré cette flèche mais delà à penser qu'il y avait d'autres humains sur Terre, ça revenait presque à l'impossible pour moi. Peut-être était-ce un autre des 100 qui voulait seulement s'amuser avec un arc ou était-ce simplement un rêve ? Je n'en savais rien mais ce dont j'étais sûre c'était quoique ce soit, cette chose nous était dangereuse.

Une boule se noua alors dans mon estomac tandis que je m'emparai de mon poignard puis me lançai dans une nouvelle excursion en terrain inconnu.

* * *

 **Merci de me lire ! C:**

 **Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez~**

 **Marshall reviendra-t-elle saine et sauve de sa ballade ?**


	4. For the first time, I was scared

_Salut, salut,  
_

 _Donc voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'en faire une sur the 100 parce que j'adore cette série et surtout le personnage de Murphy ! o/_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, sur ce voici quelques petites infos pour aider la lecture :  
_

 _\- Le point de vue sera principalement celui de Marshall mais il arrive que je le change pour celui de Murphy. Bien sûr je n'oublierai pas de vous le signaler si c'est le cas._

 _\- Je risque de modifier quelques intrigues présentes dans la série donc essayez de ne pas trop vous y référencer pour ne pas être perdu._

 _Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide sur les reviews !_

 ** _Merci à Zephyra Lorem Varia pour ses reviews !_**

* * *

Get out | For the first time, I was scared.

Je suivis le même chemin que celui de la journée précédente, jetant parfois quelques coups d'œil aux alentours afin de m'assurer que personne ne me suive ou tente de me faire du mal. Je n'étais pas vraiment confiante ici, après tout je pouvais très bien tomber dans un piège à tout moment ou me perdre dans cette immense forêt où chaque arbre se ressemble à mes yeux. Je n'aimais pas cette sensation que me procurait cet endroit, je m'y sentais faible, vulnérable et je savais que je n'avais le contrôle sur rien du tout mis à part mon petit couteau. Moi qui avais toujours eu l'habitude d'adopter un comportement calculateur me retrouvais seule dans un milieu hostile et sans plan.

Et pourtant, je ressentais un certain apaisement à être ici. Tout était calme, uniquement les couinements de quelques animaux venaient briser le silence régnant en ces bois. Ainsi seule, je pouvais agir selon mes désirs sans avoir à me soucier des autres et de leurs problèmes. Le simple fait de ne plus entendre leurs cris incessants était comme un cadeau divin. Mais le ciel commença à se couvrir, de sombres nuages prirent place jusqu'à faire totalement disparaitre les quelques rayons de soleil filtrant entre les feuillages épais. Malgré le grondement qui éclata au-dessus de moi, je décidai de continuer ma route. Une petite pluie ne pourrait me faire que du bien et puis ça me permettrait de prendre une douche.

Une première goutte vint se poser sur mon nez et une seconde sur mon front, mais ce n'était que le début d'une longue averse. Elles tombèrent de plus en plus vite et commencèrent à se faire nombreuses. En à peine quelques secondes j'étais trempée de la tête aux pieds, je souris en sentant les gouttes chaudes glisser contre ma peau puis bondis à pieds joints dans une flaque d'eau comme le ferait un enfant. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir ce genre de chose du fait que j'avais toujours vécue sur l'Arche mais je ne m'étais jamais vraiment amusé non plus, je n'ai en quelques sortes pas eu d'enfance. Faut croire que j'ai raté le train me permettant d'y accéder, mais ça changerait pas d'aujourd'hui puisque j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'être toujours retardée comparé aux autres.

J'écoutais le couinement caoutchouteux de mes chaussures gorgées d'eau quand je sentis le chemin devenir plus difficile à emprunter. Je devais utiliser plus de force pour parvenir à sortir mes pieds de la boue devenant de plus en plus présente, la pluie s'intensifiait elle aussi m'aveuglant parfois de longues secondes. Je m'agrippai alors à un tronc d'arbre lorsque je sentis mes pieds glisser subitement sur la terre molle, j'enfonçai mes ongles dans l'écorce pour tenter de me retenir mais celle-ci lâcha brusquement et m'abandonna à mon sort. Je me retrouvai donc sur les fesses, emportée sur une pente boueuse se faisant de plus en plus inclinée. En voyant ma vitesse accélérer, la panique s'empara vivement de moi mais le fait d'entendre un étrange bruit semblable à un torrent n'arrangea pas les choses. Je suivis alors ce que mon instinct de survie me hurlait de faire et attrapai rapidement mon couteau avant de me tourner sur le ventre et de le planter dans le sol. Il traça sa route dans la terre sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'à s'accrocher à ce qui semblait être une racine. En remarquant que ma glissade s'arrêtait enfin je lâchai un soupir de soulagement mais je n'étais toujours pas au bout de mes peines. J'avais l'horrible impression que mes jambes se balançaient dans le vide et pour cause, c'est ce qu'elles faisaient ! Je m'hasardai à jeter un regard vers l'arrière et sentis mon cœur rater un battement en voyant le fleuve déchainé s'agitant quelques mètres à peine sous mes pieds. C'est alors qu'une ombre gigantesque en forme de serpentin se dessina à la surface des vagues, je déglutis difficilement en imaginant ce que pouvait bien être cette chose mais les ailerons aiguisés sortant de l'eau m'affirmèrent que ce n'était rien d'amical.

Un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque la lame bougea subitement, elle n'allait pas supporter mon poids bien longtemps et si je ne me dépêchais pas de trouver un moyen de remonter cette pente j'allais définitivement y rester et cela pour le plus grand bonheur de la créature du fleuve. Je resserrai alors mes mains autour du manche et pris appui sur mes coudes pour me hisser vers la terre ferme. Je parvins à escalader quelques centimètres à peine mais mon corps ne cessait de glisser sur la terre boueuse et cette pluie incessante commençait à me taper sur le système. Je lâchai un grognement agacé en voyant la jointure de mes doigts virer au blanc, si la lame ne lâchait pas ce serait sûrement moi qui l'abandonnerait sous la fatigue. Je me giflai intérieurement pour tenter de me reprendre et recommençai mon action encore et encore – en vain. Mais mes gestes fragilisèrent la racine dans laquelle était ancré le couteau, je me stoppai aussitôt que je l'eus compris. Désespérée, je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher ce qui me maintenait encore en vie, soit le manche de l'arme, et tentai de trouver un dernier moyen pour m'en tirer. Si je lâchai, je mourrai soit en me fracassant le crâne sur les pierres présentes au fond de l'eau soit dévorée vivante par ce monstre. Dans les deux cas, ce sera douloureux et pas très joli à regarder. Et alors que je sentais mes doigts glisser le long du couteau en même temps que les dernières traces d'espoir s'échappaient de moi, quelque chose attrapa brusquement mes mains.

Je levai les yeux vers celles-ci et sursautai en voyant d'autres mains posées sur les miennes. Mon corps fut hissé un peu plus haut sur la pente, j'observais la falaise s'éloigner quand je sentis un bras me soulever jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve totalement debout. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle mais mon attention se porta rapidement sur mon 'sauveur'. Je relevai mes yeux de ses bottes couvertes de boue jusqu'à atteindre son regard bleu-gris. Son buste se soulevait puis s'abaissait frénétiquement, il devait être épuisé de m'avoir tiré jusqu'ici. Je crois bien que ce fut la première fois que j'étais heureuse de le voir.

« Alors, tu tiens un peu plus à moi maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout en retirant sa main de ma taille. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en entendant sa remarque, ne pouvait-il jamais s'arrêter ?

« Je n'ai jamais demandé ton aide, répliquai-je.

\- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais morte ! Donc la moindre des choses ce serait de me dire un gentil 'Merci, Murphy' ! »

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, ça ne me dérangeait pas de le remercier après tout c'est vrai qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie mais j'en vins à me questionner sur sa présence. Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit ici ? Ne devrait-il pas être au camp ? Et puis même s'il se baladait simplement dans la forêt, il n'aurait jamais pu se trouver dans un endroit aussi reculé et perdu qu'ici. A moins que…

« Tu m'as suivi ?!

\- Hé, du calme, p'tite santé. T'avais l'air étrange et c'est pas la première fois que tu viens dans cette forêt.

\- Et alors ? Je crois pas que tu sois mon père pour me suivre comme ça ! »

Sous la colère, je voulus m'écarter de lui mais mon pied glissa sur la vase, une fois de plus. Il attrapa mon bras de justesse et me tira à nouveau vers lui. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il intervienne ?! Je dégageai vivement mon bras de sa prise et le foudroyai du regard alors que la pluie redoublait d'intensité.

« Ne me touches pas, criai-je par-dessus le bruit du torrent d'eau. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent à son tour tandis que sa mâchoire tressaillit, je venais de le mettre en colère mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Je ne l'avais jamais apprécié et ce n'était pas prêt de changer de si tôt. Décidée à ne plus voir sa face, je tournai les talons et me mis à remonter la pente en m'aidant des troncs d'arbre. Je n'avais pas envie de glisser encore et ainsi de donner à Murphy l'occasion de me sauver une nouvelle fois.

Une fois arrivée au sommet, je repris le chemin du retour tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur mes chaussures. Je parvenais à entendre les bruits de pas de la tache derrière moi, j'accélérais quand ils se faisaient trop proches car je ne voulais vraiment pas le voir. Je n'avais toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il m'ait suivi, j'avais toujours détesté sentir des regards sur moi et le simple fait de savoir qu'il m'avait vu sauter dans cette flaque comme une gosse me rendait folle de rage. Les quelques moments d'intimité dont j'avais eu droit étaient partis en fumée à cause de cet imbécile. Ô qu'est-ce que j'avais envie de me retourner et de l'étrangler, là, tout de suite. Mais je me retins et me contentais de marcher sans rien dire. La pluie nettoya la boue présente sur mes vêtements et mes chaussures, je détachai mes cheveux afin qu'ils puissent en profiter aussi puis jetai un bref regard vers Murphy. Son visage trempé était toujours aussi crispé, ça allait pas lui passer aussi rapidement que la dernière fois. Tant mieux, au moins il serait silencieux pendant un bout de temps. Il releva alors ses yeux clairs vers moi mais je détournai le regard, ne voulant pas lui accorder la moindre attention.

Après une longue heure de marche, on atteignit enfin le campement. Je remarquai que des murs de troncs d'arbre commençaient à s'ériger, Bellamy avait sûrement ordonné la construction de cette muraille pour se protéger des animaux sauvages et des Terriens. De nombreux chasseurs avaient dit s'être fait attaqué par des flèches et des lances, le reste des délinquants ne tarda pas à comprendre que nous n'étions pas les seuls humains sur cette planète. Je m'arrêtai alors devant la gigantesque porte bloquant l'accès au camp et laissai Murphy se positionner à côté de moi. Il hurla au garde d'ouvrir, celui-ci s'exécuta rapidement et je pénétrai enfin à l'intérieur. Je n'attendis pas la tache pour entrer dans la tente, je soupirai de soulagement en voyant le feu toujours allumé et en sentant la chaleur émanant de lui commencer à me réchauffer. Mouillée jusqu'aux os, j'étais totalement gelée et souhaitant plus que tout me mettre au chaud dans mes draps, je me dépêchai de laisser tomber ma veste ainsi que mes rangers qui furent rapidement suivis par mon pantalon et mon débardeur. Je les étendais sur l'herbe près du feu afin de les faire sécher quand je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Je m'arrêtai dans mon mouvement pour tenter de me rappeler quoi et je compris lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur ma ceinture vide. J'avais dus laisser mon couteau là-bas, je me mordis la joue pour me punir de ma bêtise mais mon attention fut attirée par le bruissement du tissu de la tente. Murphy pénétra dans l'habitacle et haussa les sourcils en me voyant ainsi. C'est vrai que j'aurais sûrement réagi de la même façon en voyant une fille complètement trempée à quatre pattes et en plus de ça vêtue de quelques bandes de tissu. Je n'avais jamais été très pudique alors cela m'importait peu qu'il me voit ainsi. Mais le vent s'engouffrant par l'ouverture me poussa à éternuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-il en refermant rapidement le voile de la tente derrière lui.

\- J'ai laissé mon couteau là-bas, marmonnai-je, c'est le seul que j'ai. J'irai le chercher demain… »

Murphy garda son regard rivé sur moi pendant de longues secondes puis s'avança en ma direction avant de sortir sa main dissimulée sous sa veste. Elle tenait quelque chose, il déposa l'objet à côté de mes jambes puis s'en alla dans sa partie de la tente. Il s'agissait d'un des verres en métal de la cuisine, à l'intérieur se trouvait un bout de viande grillée ainsi que des noisettes, sûrement celles que j'avais cuit plutôt. Mon ventre lâcha un grognement animal à la vue de la nourriture, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé de la journée et au vu des efforts que j'avais fourni, j'en avais grandement besoin. Je m'emparai alors de la viande et plantai aussitôt mes dents dedans. Dès que je l'eus totalement dévoré, je me concentrai sur la tache et l'observai alors qu'il retirait son t-shirt. Quelques cicatrices striaient son torse, s'il arrêtait de se battre pour rien peut-être qu'elles ne seraient pas là. Il laissa ses cheveux bruns goutter sur ses épaules puis retira ses chaussures. Il avait traversé tout le campement pour me ramener à manger et n'avait rien prit pour lui, mais quel genre d'idiot était-il ? Ma colère envers lui commençait déjà à s'atténuer, et cela à mon grand malheur. Je croquai une noisette puis me mis à essorer mes cheveux.

« Tu en veux ? Demandai-je en pointant du menton le verre métallique.

\- J'ai déjà mangé ce matin, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix étrangement froide. »

Je laissai un soupire franchir la barrière de mes lèvres mais en voyant les rôles inversés un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je décidai alors de me relever, verre à la main et de lui tendre celui-ci dès que je fus assez proche.

« Ne fais pas le gamin, soufflai-je à son attention. »

Je posai le métal froid contre sa peau pour le forcer à le prendre, il se saisit alors du verre et je pus repartir dans mon côté. J'éternuai une fois de plus et sentis une migraine toquer à ma porte, je décidai de m'installer entre mes draps pour me reposer et laissai mes paupières se refermer quand j'entendis Murphy me remercier. J'eus un léger sourire et secoua ma tête de droite à gauche contre l'oreiller.

« Merci à toi, répondis-je en rabattant un peu plus la couverture sur mon visage. »

Il devait sûrement se moquer de moi mais qu'importe, je lui devais quand même la vie. Alors j'écoutais les gouttes d'eau s'écraser contre la paroi de la tente pendant que le sommeil m'engloutissait.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais consciente ou non. Des voix retentissaient au dessus de moi, un horrible mal de tête me vrillait le crâne et mes oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement, mais je n'avais pas la force de leur dire de se taire. Je sentis quelque chose de froid se poser sur mon front, ça faisait étrangement du bien. Je tremblotais de froid et pourtant je parvenais à sentir des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon visage, étais-je malade ? Ce serait fort possible après tout le temps que j'avais passé sous la pluie battante. D'ailleurs, je ne l'entendais plus à l'extérieur, avait-elle cessé ? Une main douce se glissa dans la mienne, me ramenant légèrement à la réalité. J'inspirai longuement puis reconnus son odeur fruitée.

« G… Gaby ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, c'est Gaby, répondit-elle en resserrant ses doigts sur les miens. »

Je souris autant que la fièvre me le permit puis tournai mon visage vers elle afin de laisser mes paupières s'entrouvrirent. Elle était toujours aussi innocente que la veille bien qu'une de ses joues était tachée par la suie, elle avait dut beaucoup travailler en cuisine à cause de mon absence. Je me sentis alors coupable et lâchai un soupir avant de me redresser difficilement sur mes coudes.

« H-hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Rallonges-toi ! Clarke a dit que tu devais te reposer le temps que la fièvre passe.

\- Clarke est venu ici ?

\- Oui, comme Bellamy et même Murphy ! Il a laissé ça d'ailleurs. »

Je suivis du regard la direction que m'indiquait son doigt avant de sentir mes yeux s'écarquiller en remarquant la présence d'une lame plantée dans le sol non loin de mon matelas. Propre et plus aiguisé que jamais, mon couteau m'était revenu comme par magie alors que la fièvre me massacrait toute entière. Les mains de Gaby se posèrent sur mes épaules et me forcèrent à m'allonger de nouveau, elle réajusta la serviette posée sur mon front et me souffla de dormir un peu. J'aurais voulu résister mais la fatigue ne m'attendit pas et en quelques secondes je reperdis connaissance.

Quelle heure était-il ? Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Sous cette rafale de questions, je sentis mes paupières papillonner quelques temps avant que ma vue ne se stabilise. Je me sentais déjà mieux, la fièvre avait disparu mais la migraine persistait encore. Je me redressai sans trop de problèmes puis retirai le drap recouvrant mon corps, je m'observai quelques secondes - prise d'incompréhension. J'étais habillée. En tournant les yeux, je le vis. Là, debout à observer quelque chose cuir sur le feu. Il détourna alors son regard vers moi.

« Est-ce que tu…, demandai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole.

\- Gaby l'a fait, répondit-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur sa cuisson. »

Je sentis une légère tension dans sa voix, était-il encore énervé à cause de la veille ? Mais n'étais-ce pas à moi d'être énervée ? Et puis je ne le comprenais pas, je l'avais remercié à la fin. N'avait-il pas eu ce qu'il souhaitait ? Je décidai de ne pas perdre mon temps avec ça et observai mes nouveaux vêtements. Un débardeur gris ainsi qu'un pantalon noir peut-être un peu trop serré ? Mais bon, je n'allai pas faire la difficile, déjà que j'avais eu la chance d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements. Je me redressai alors sur mes jambes et coiffai rapidement mes cheveux en une tresse tombant sur mon épaule. Une éternelle mèche s'échappait de la coiffure mais j'avais abandonné depuis bien longtemps l'idée de la dompter. Mon regard glissa sur le couteau toujours planté dans le sol, je lui étais encore plus redevable maintenant. Je laissai mes pieds écraser les brindilles d'herbe recouvrant le sol puis décidai de m'arrêter à un peu moins d'un mètre de lui. Il ne daigna pas bouger, à croire que j'étais invisible et que seule la casserole cuisante existait. Je me raclai alors la gorge pour attirer son attention et il se tourna enfin face à moi.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené le couteau, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es endettée maintenant, m'intima-t-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Je sais, crois-moi ça ne me fait pas plaisir. Tu voudrais que je fasse quelque chose en particulier afin de 'payer' ma dette. »

Il détourna ses yeux de moi pour les poser sur le feu, pour la première fois Murphy réfléchissait, je me retins d'applaudir et me contentais d'observer son visage penseur. En voyant un coin de ses lèvres se lever, j'en vins à regretter mes paroles. J'aurais définitivement dus fermer ma bouche, maintenant je lui avais donné la possibilité de m'utiliser comme bon lui semblait. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue afin de résister à l'oppressante envie de fuir. Le connaissant, il allait sûrement me donner des tâches ingrates à faire. Comme laver son linge sale ou encore nettoyer la tente derrière lui, j'allais devenir son esclave et je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Ah ce que j'aurais voulus me trancher la gorge à ce moment-là. Alors il s'avança de quelques pas en ma direction, étrangement il n'affichait plus son sourire malicieux que je lui connaissais tant. Je laissai mon pied glisser vers l'arrière, légèrement sur la défensive je le fixai comme s'il était un animal sauvage et au vu de l'étincelle carnassière brillant dans son regard on aurait très bien pu le qualifier comme tel. Il s'approcha encore et m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher de reculer, ça y est, j'étais en train de flipper. Alors il se pencha un peu plus, assez pour que je sente son souffle effleurer mon visage. De si près, il paraissait beaucoup plus imposant qu'à son habitude ou peut-être était-ce simplement ma migraine qui me faisait tourner de l'œil ? Ce fut aussi la première fois que je me sentis aussi intimidée, pourquoi me regardait-il aussi intensément ? A croire qu'il allait me dévorer sur place. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent tandis que ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon bras, il commençait à me faire mal, le faisait-il exprès ? C'est alors que sa voix transperça le silence s'étant installé entre nous.

« Embrasse-moi. »

* * *

 **Merci de me lire ! C:**

 **Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez afin de m'aider à m'améliorer ~**

 **Alors, cette petite chute ? Comment pensez-vous que Marshall va réagir ?**


	5. Sweet time bomb, you become troubled

_Salut, salut,  
_

 _Donc voici ma toute première fanfiction, j'ai choisi d'en faire une sur the 100 parce que j'adore cette série et surtout le personnage de Murphy ! o/_

 _J'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaira, sur ce voici quelques petites infos pour aider la lecture :  
_

 _\- Le point de vue sera principalement celui de Marshall mais il arrive que je le change pour celui de Murphy. Bien sûr je n'oublierai pas de vous le signaler si c'est le cas._

 _\- Je risque de modifier quelques intrigues présentes dans la série donc essayez de ne pas trop vous y référencer pour ne pas être perdu._

 _Je pense avoir tout dit, bonne lecture et ne soyez pas timide sur les reviews !_

 ** _Merci à Zephyra Lorem Varia pour ses reviews !_**

* * *

Get out | Sweet time bomb, you become troubled.

* * *

 _/!\ PDV Murphy /!\_

* * *

Diable, pourquoi avais-je prononcé ces mots ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas restés au fond de ma gorge ? Ô ce que j'aimerais m'arracher les yeux. Me voilà comme un idiot devant elle, j'avais voulu faire le malin en l'utilisant mais je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre jeu. J'avais envie de lui dire que je plaisantais, que c'était seulement pour me moquer d'elle mais aucun mot ne parvint à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Depuis quand étais-je si impuissant ?

Alors, je l'observais, guettant le moindre clignement de cils, attendant avec impatience sa réaction. Allait-elle me rejeter ? Sûrement. Se moquerait-elle de moi ? Peut-être. Mes doigts se crispèrent un peu plus autour de son poignet si fin, je la vis grimacer et retirai aussitôt ma main. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur la marque rouge entourant sa peau, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal. Elle allait me prendre pour un affamé, c'était certain. Mais pourquoi me souciais-je de ce qu'elle pensait de moi ? Et pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'être une bombe à retardement ? Mon cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, si cela continuait il allait sûrement traverser ma poitrine. Et pourtant, je tentais de garder une attitude des plus sûres.

Son regard émeraude scintillait sous la lueur des flammes, ses sourcils sombres étaient légèrement froncés – ça y est, elle me prenait pour un fou. Je laissais mon regard courir sur son visage, sa peau d'albâtre, ses yeux vert feuille, ses lèvres légèrement pincées. Malgré les cernes naissant sous yeux, elle restait aussi troublante que le jour où je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Combien de temps avais-je passé à l'observer secrètement alors que nous n'étions que des enfants ? C'est une horrible sensation de savoir autant de choses sur une personne alors que celle-ci ne nous connait pas.

J'aimerai lui dire toutes ces phrases qui n'avaient jamais cessé de me hanter à chaque fois que mon regard croisait le sien. Mais trouverai-je un jour le courage ? De sombres cernes venaient s'installer sous ses yeux et pourtant elle restait tout aussi belle. Avec ses mèches rebelles partant en tout sens et son visage de glace, pourquoi avais-je tant envie de tout faire pour l'énerver ? Je voulais l'entendre me hurler après, voir ses yeux d'habitude froids s'enflammer sous la colère. Je voulais simplement qu'elle me remarque en réalité.

Mais pourquoi à la fin ?! Elle me rendait fou, j'en avais assez de me sentir désarmé face à elle. Si seulement je parvenais à la chasser de mes pensées. Me voilà coincé dans ma propre toile, n'étais-ce pas moi qui l'avais forcé à venir dans cette tente ? Qui avais tout fait pour l'énerver comme jamais ? Pourquoi ne cédait-elle pas pour une fois ? J'étais toujours le perdant dans ces jeux alors que j'étais constamment le premier à commencer. 'Marshall tu es horrible'. Comprendrait-elle ces mots et leur signification ? Je n'en savais trop rien mais je les laissais tout de même franchir mes lèvres. Peut-être réagirait-elle et laisserait-elle fondre la glace l'englobant ?

Si proche et pourtant si loin, quelle douce souffrance. Incapable de faire le moindre geste de peur de la faire fuir comme on fait fuir un oiseau sauvage. Je me contentai de rester immobile alors que son pied s'avança en ma direction. Allait-elle répondre à ma requête ? Je n'eus le temps de comprendre ses intentions que mon cerveau se déconnecta aussitôt que ses doigts se glissèrent sur la peau de ma nuque. Un doux frisson me parcourut l'échine alors que mon regard se laissa capturer par ses lèvres devenant de plus en plus proche. Mes mains tremblaient-elles ? C'était fort possible même si je n'y comprenais rien. J'étais agacé de voir mon corps réagir autant à un si petit contact, tout cela parce qu'il provenait d'elle et d'elle, seule. Je la haïssais tant.

Son souffle froid vint caresser mon visage, l'attente était insoutenable. Les paupières mi-closes, je me sentais défaillir en sentant sa main s'aventurer dangereusement dans mes mèches brunes, allais-je faire un malaise ? J'en avais bien l'impression si elle continuait de me faire attendre comme ça. Combien de temps allait-elle faire durer cette torture ? J'aurais voulu l'attraper et l'emmener loin d'ici, la garder pour moi seul. Mais depuis quand suis-je possessif ?! Elle me faisait carrément perdre la raison, je n'étais plus moi-même. Murphy, ressaisis-toi ! Me criai-je en me giflant intérieurement.

Alors ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes comme une légère brise, elles étaient douces, trop peut-être. Était-ce normal de se sentir devenir si faible à un simple frôlement ? Toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent alors qu'on ne pouvait même pas considéré cela comme un baiser. J'en attendais et surtout, j'en voulais plus. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

« Tu as raison, je suis horrible, murmura-t-elle en affichant un sourire narquois. »

Elle se détacha alors de moi tandis que chacun de ses mots venaient m'empaler de l'intérieur. Je n'eus le temps de la retenir que la voilà déjà disparue en dehors de la tente. Venait-elle de s'en aller en sautillant ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien, l'esprit encore dans le brouillard causé par toutes ces émotions. Elle devait être contente de son coup et puis, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Après tout, elle m'avait toujours détesté.

* * *

 _/!\ PDV Marshall /!\_

* * *

Inconsciemment me voilà perdue entre tous ces arbres. Comment, pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas ce que mes pas désiraient en m'emmenant ici mais la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et il était dangereux pour moi de rester dans cette forêt en pleine nuit. Pourtant, je n'avais pas envie d'y retourner, je voulais rester loin d'eux. Étrangement je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir agi ainsi avec Murphy. Lui avais-je fait du mal ? J'aurais aimé avoir la force de ne pas y penser mais ce que je venais de lui faire ne me rendait pas fière. Je m'étais jouée de lui, l'aurait-il fait si les rôles avaient été inversés ? Mais je préférai me dire que cette douleur que je lui avais infligé était nécessaire, je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse des idées, qu'il commence à s'attacher ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je savais comment j'étais et ce genre de chose se terminait toujours mal avec moi. Insensible, froide, égoïste. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait recevoir de moi ?

Je lâchai un soupir en sentant une nouvelle migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Etait-il sincère ou était-ce simplement un jeu pour lui ? Il avait l'air étrangement… Vrai. Mes doigts se portèrent à mes lèvres. N'était-ce pas un mal pour un bien ? Si je lui avais vraiment fait du mal ne me laisserait-il pas enfin tranquille ? Mais j'avais toujours cette dette envers lui, je n'aimais pas me sentir redevable envers quelqu'un alors j'avais intérêt à vite la payer pour être enfin sereine.

J'écoutais les feuilles se craquer bruyamment sous mes pas, m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans cette forêt dont je ne connaissais pratiquement rien. Beaucoup me dirait suicidaire de trainer dans les parages après avoir prit connaissance de l'existence des terriens mais je me disais simplement que cela m'importait peu de me faire transpercer par une lance ou une flèche empoisonnée. La mort ne m'avait jamais effrayé.

Quelques rayons lunaires parvenaient à filtrer à travers l'épais feuillage des arbres, peut-être m'observaient-ils déjà ? J'avais entendu dire qu'ils se déplaçaient tout aussi bien sur terre que dans les arbres, d'un côté je les enviais un peu. Moi, j'étais clouée au sol comme un pauvre insecte. Bellamy et toute sa bande traitaient toujours les terriens comme des sauvages sans humanité, il me faisait rire à critiquer des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Pathétique. Et si en réalité, nous étions les sauvages sans humanité ? L'être humain n'était-il pas connu pour toujours renvoyer la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris la peine de tenter de débattre à ce sujet avec ces imbéciles, ils me prendraient sûrement pour une complice ou une folle et m'accrocheraient à leur poteau jusqu'à ce qu'une bête sauvage vienne me dévorer.

Mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à une cascade s'écoulant dans un lac, je repensais aussitôt à la créature de la dernière fois mais ce lac m'avait l'air trop petit pour qu'elle s'y retrouve. J'espérais qu'elle n'y soit pas tapi et m'accroupis face à l'eau. Le ciel dégagé laissait la place à une lune plus pleine que jamais, son reflet apparaissait à la surface et ondulait au gré des vagues. La cascade brillait tellement que j'en vins à me demander s'il s'agissait vraiment d'eau ou de diamant. Je laissais mes jambes s'étendre entre les herbes tandis que de légers points lumineux apparurent tour à tour. D'une douce lueur verte, ils dansaient sur l'étendue d'eau, créant des halos de plus en plus répandus.

Silencieuse, j'observais ce ballet de lumière s'offrant à moi quand l'une de ces majestueuses créatures se posa sur le dos de ma main. Ses ailes translucides laissaient apparaitre des vaisseaux sanguins à la couleur violacé tandis que de son corps allongé émanait une chaude lumière fluorescente. J'avais déjà vu cet être vivant dans un des nombreux livres de ma cellule, si je me souvenais bien il s'agissait d'une libellule mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elles puissent scintiller dans la nuit. Ce devait sûrement être un effet de la forte radioactivité. Je rapprochai délicatement l'insecte de mon visage, il battit des ailes quelques instants puis s'envola rejoindre ses amis. Je souris, parfois j'en venais même à envier les insectes. Au moins, ils avaient une famille eux. Ma famille était tombée en morceaux le jour de ma naissance, mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

Une légère brise vint me refroidir, j'aurais sûrement dus prendre mon blouson et ce débardeur ne me protégera pas énormément du froid. Je réunis mes mains afin de créer une forme de coupelle puis les plongeai dans l'eau agréablement fraîche. Après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées, je me laissai tomber entre les herbes. Mon regard se perdit dans le nuage d'étoiles me surplombant. Parmi toutes ces étoiles se trouvait l'Arche, ce lieu qui à présent m'était étranger. Mes doigts glissèrent le long du métal froid entourant mon poignet, je faisais parti des derniers à ne pas l'avoir retiré. Tandis que certain l'échangeait contre de la nourriture ou une tente plus grande, les plus bornés eux se les faisaient enlever de force. Si on ne m'avait pas encore agressé pour le récupérer c'était bien parce que Murphy ne le leur avait pas autorisé.

Des branches craquèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt, des pas lourds et très peu discrets – ce n'était pas un humain ni un prédateur. Je me redressai sur mes coudes afin de pouvoir tourner mon visage vers l'arrière et ainsi d'observer mon visiteur.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi ? Demandai-je comme s'il allait me répondre. »

Je sentis un sourire élargir mes lèvres alors que l'animal s'approchait de moi. Il arrêta ses sabots à côté de mes jambes et je décidai de me relever afin de pouvoir le caresser. Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir un cheval ailleurs que dans mes rêves d'enfant. Sur l'Arche, ils étaient devenus des légendes avec le temps mais maintenant, il était là, juste en face de moi. Je laissai ma main caresser son pelage blanc incroyablement propre pour un animal sauvage puis observai sa longue crinière dorée. Elle était vraiment douce mais mes doigts s'arrêtèrent sur une petite tresse, il n'avait clairement pas put se faire cette natte seul. Je levai les yeux de son pelage et laissai mon regard courir sur les alentours mais je ne vis personne. Peut-être s'était-il simplement enfui ?

Le cheval partit s'abreuver non loin de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander s'il était venu accompagné ou non mais la bonne réponse ne tarda pas à se pointer d'elle-même. Alors que je me retournais pour observer la lisière de la forêt, une main se plaqua contre mes lèvres et étouffa le cri de surprise s'échappant de ma bouche. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dès que j'eus compris que cet homme ne faisait pas parti des adolescents que j'avais l'habitude de voir. De sombres peintures venaient entourer son regard tandis qu'un masque noir cachait la partie inférieure de son visage. Mais étaient-ce une mâchoire qui était accrochée à son masque ? Je plissai légèrement mes paupières et mon doute se confirma, c'était bel et bien une mâchoire accompagnée de dents aiguisées qui se retrouvait cousue sur le cuir. Les battements de mon cœur parvinrent à se stabiliser et à ce même moment il retira sa main de mon visage. Mon regard glissa sur l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture, je préférai reculer de quelques pas en voyant la lame scintiller sous les rayons de la lune – simple mesure de sécurité.

« Qu-Qui es-tu ? Balbutiai-je difficilement. »

Il me dévisagea longuement avant de me contourner pour atteindre le cheval qui semblait lui appartenir. Peut-être n'avait-il pas comprit ce que je venais de lui dire ? C'est vrai, il pouvait ne pas parler la même langue que nous. Je déglutis difficilement à l'idée qu'il interprète mal mes paroles et vienne me transpercer le cœur. Préférant garder le silence, je m'écartai de plusieurs mètres et m'installai de nouveau près de l'eau. S'il ne m'avait pas tué jusqu'à maintenant, j'en conclus qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal et puis il semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par son cheval que par moi donc je n'avais rien à craindre pour l'instant.

Imprudente, folle, idiote, voilà ce que dirait sûrement Bellamy, Murphy ou n'importe quelle autre personne du camp. Je pensais simplement d'une manière différente et me comportais de façon raisonnable. Je ne sortais pas les armes et criais la guerre pour rien. Je n'étais pas assoiffée de violence et de sang. Je tentais de me montrer patiente et compréhensive. Peut-être s'ils essayaient un minimum de se comporter de manière réfléchie les choses entre nous et les terriens iraient mieux. Les deux côtés avaient connu des pertes et les rumeurs d'une potentielle guerre se faisaient de plus en plus fortes. J'imaginais que c'était la même chose chez les natifs. Ils torturaient les nôtres, nous torturions les leurs. Un échange de petites représailles qui ne s'arrêteraient pas tant que l'un des deux camps ne cédait pas.

Je savais bien qu'en continuant sur cette voie nous serions bientôt tous morts, malgré le fait que nous ayons des armes plus redoutables. Eux, ils avaient le nombre et l'habitude de se battre. Alors une voix grave portant un léger accent vint me sortir de mes pensées.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas pris ? »

Je tournai vivement mon regard vers le terrien, alors il parlait notre langue au final. Je fronçai tout de même les sourcils en entendant sa question, je ne comprenais pas du tout de quoi il parlait et en fait, cela attisa ma curiosité.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- L'écureuil, répondit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. »

L'image du rongeur mort me revint aussitôt à l'esprit. La flèche venait donc de lui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était cette ombre qui m'avait poussé à retourner au campement.

« Je l'ai tué pour toi, tu n'avais pas faim ? »

Je me retins de rire à cette question et détournai aussitôt les yeux de lui mais il sembla le remarquer et se renfrogna légèrement.

« Je pensais que tu allais me tuer.

\- Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu ne l'aurais pas vu venir.

\- Rassurant, marmonnai-je en observant la corde de l'arc barrer son torse. »

Il sembla lire dans mes pensées et retira son épée ainsi que son arc. Les armes une fois au sol il baissa le masque sous son menton et prit de nouveau la parole.

« Tu as l'air différente des tiens.

\- Je ne le suis pas tant que ça, dis-je en observant les libellules voler à la surface de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi ne t'en vas-tu pas les prévenir alors ?

\- Je n'en vois pas la nécessité et puis, j'étais la première ici je te rappelle. »

Il sourit, moi qui pensais que cela leur était impossible. Tous les terriens que j'avais vu jusqu'à lors me semblaient froids et impassibles. Peut-être étaient-ils entrainés pour ne rien laisser transparaitre ? Cela ne m'étonnerait pas, nos coutumes étaient tellement différentes que plus rien ne me surprendrait venant d'eux.

« Toi aussi tu as l'air différent des tiens, soufflai-je à son attention. »

Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi et les entourai de mes bras afin de me tenir un peu plus chaud. Il n'était pas comme les autres grâce au simple fait qu'il ne m'avait pas tué. Je me mis alors à espérer qu'il y en ait d'autres comme lui, même si cela semblait être un espoir de petite fille.

« Quel est ton nom ? Demandai-je en tournant de nouveau les yeux vers lui. »

* * *

 **Merci de me lire ! C:**

 **Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez afin de m'aider à m'améliorer !  
**

 **A votre avis comment va réagir Murphy au retour de Marshall ?**

 **Et l'arrivée de ce mystérieux terrien, vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
